Pokemon Ninja Team
If it's under an hour since I have made this page then please wait a while as it is possible I am publishing while editing Pokemon ninja team is a Pokemon mystery dungeon game for the Nintendo switch. It will be released on the 20/3/2020. It is a bit difference, the player having more than one partner is one of the main differences, the three partners are always a reigon's set of starters. the player can choose from eight Pokemon that they want to be Plot The game starts with a quiz that'll choose your Pokemon. However if the player is not happy with what the quiz chooses then they can choose their Pokemon. The quiz will then choose the set of partners that can also be changed if the player does not like them. The game starts withe the player waking up on a high mountain with a lake going down into a waterfall and along a long river, the player's Pokemon struggles to walk they walk to the river, they look down and see their reflection and are surprised, they start to worry. The Pokemon tries to climb a big rock next to the pond on the mountain, they slip off falling into the deep pond and washed away, they approach the waterfall trying to swim back but badly fails and falls. The Pokemon wakes up on a small island with a Lapras nearby, when the partner wakes up the says that they found the player Pokemon in the ocean and carried them on the lapras's back to an island. They player Pokemon mentions what happened and they were never a Pokemon Lapras is a bit confused by this but quickly changes the conversation by telling the player the directions to some other Pokemon that may help. The player then walks into an old looking hut and the three starters surround the Pokemon, the player gets scared and explains that a lapras told them to come here. The starters relax and introduce themselves. Gameplay It plays mostly the same as normal pmd games, almost nothing if different however the over world is big and open, the player can swim across rivers freely, fly on a flying Pokemon as long as they want, however they need to be flying or use Laura's to go to another island. The target area is marked on the world map. It is also more detailed such as the Pokemon being covered in snow or and after a snowstorm/sandstorm and appearing wet for a few seconds after swimming in water. The Pokemon's eyes actually look at random things when idle. Items can also be interacted in the overworld such as being able to kick a ball around. Pokemon These are the possible player Pokemon. They can be either gender. Pikachu eevee Marill Zigazoon Axew Dedenne Alolan Vulpix wooloo Partner groups and Genders Kanto Charmander F Squirtle M Bulbasaur F Johto Cyndaquil M Totodile F Chikorita F Hoenn Torchic F Mudkip M Treecko F Unova Tepig M Oshawott F Snivy F Kalos Fennekin F Froakie F Chespin M Alola